Microfluidic structures which may be adhered or sealed to a substantially planar underlying surface are known in the art for implementing microfluidic systems at varying scales. Reversibly sealed microfluidic structures such as reversibly sealed polydimethylsiloxane based (“PDMS”) microfluidics have been proposed to address bonding challenges associated with conventional microfluidics formed from rigid thermoplastic materials. Unfortunately, reversible bonding with PDMS is also problematic, because the channels typically cannot hold desirably high fluid pressures for desired microfluidic applications. On the contrary, reversible microfluidic bonding with known elastomer materials is typically very weak as is discussed for example in the publication entitled “Prototyping of microfluidic devices in poly(dimethylsiloxane) using solid-object printing” to McDonald et al., Anal. Chem., 74, 1537, (2002). For a typical reversible bonded channel in a conventional elastomer based microfluidic system, a channel wall simply meets the bonded surface with a flat punch type contact tip at an angle of approximately 90°. This type of geometry is typically vulnerable to stress concentrations at the contact edge which will cause much earlier adhesive failure than the theoretical strength possible via van der Waals forces. It is therefore desirable to provide for reversibly bonded microfluidic channel structures having improved bonding characteristics so as to address some of the limitations of the prior art.